


Шрамы

by DFox



Series: драбблы r — nc-21 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:05:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DFox/pseuds/DFox
Summary: у каждого есть свои шрамы.





	Шрамы

**Author's Note:**

> кинк на шрамы, беглое описание орального секса, PWP в чистом виде.

— Комплекс героя, да, Поттер? 

Малфой хватает Гарри за грудки и со всей дури впечатывает спиной в стену. В голове у Гарри все еще стоит эхо недавно отгремевшего взрыва, острые камни уцелевшей кладки впиваются в спину.

— Я же ясно сказал: не высовываться до особого сигнала, ну?!

Лицо у Малфоя в бледном свете одного-единственного Люмоса белое-белое и совсем неподвижное, с двумя темными провалами вместо глаз. Только губы подергиваются на каждом слове.

— Ты отсутствовал полтора часа, — ровно говорит Гарри, стараясь не смотреть Малфою в глаза. — Это на сорок минут превышает установленный лимит. Я вынужден был начать спасательную операцию…

— Спаситель, блядь! — шипит Малфой и снова встряхивает Гарри. — А если бы я… если бы тебя… там… 

Сейчас ударит, обреченно думает Гарри. И придется бить в ответ. Снова.

Это война виновата, а может, их профессия, думает Гарри. Это потому у них все не так, как у людей: вечные взаимные подначки, а чуть что серьезней — так сразу дело доходит до мордобоя. Доходило, поправляет себя Гарри. Больше не будет — они расстались, и теперь у каждого своя жизнь. 

Спокойная, размеренная, без ядовитых шпилек Малфоя по любому, самому ничтожному поводу, без скандалов. Без драк и кричащих о них заголовков желтой прессы.

Тихая, приличная, благопристойная жизнь.

Скучная до зубовного скрежета.

Гарри думает, что, наверное, потому и напросился на это задание, на краю света, у черта на куличках, чтобы хоть немного встряхнуться — так затянула рутина. Кто же знал, что Малфой, который давно уже забросил работу в поле и все корпел над своими чудо-артефактами в лаборатории, сделает то же самое? Это все их общие шрамы, думает Гарри. И не сидится им с Малфоем на одном месте тоже из-за них. А отказываться, когда уже заброшен на другой континент, да еще в режиме строжайшей секретности — поздновато. И глупо.

— Я чуть не потерял тебя, придурок, понимаешь!

Малфой дергает щекой и вдруг вжимается губами в сжатые губы Гарри. И Гарри сначала отвечает — привычка берет верх, за столько-то лет, а потом вспоминает, что они больше не вместе. Странный выходит поцелуй: бестолковый и горький, без единой капли нежности, зато с песком, хрустящим на зубах.

У Малфоя трясутся руки, когда он начинает расстегивать свои и чужие бесконечные пряжки и молнии. Гарри же ему в этом нисколько не помогает, лишь грубовато проводит ладонью по колючему, заросшему светлой рыжеватой щетиной подбородку Малфоя. А тот ловит его пальцы губами и забирает в рот. 

Они меняются местами. Теперь Гарри вжимает Малфоя в стену, нетерпеливо раздвигает его ноги коленом, кое-как справляется с пуговицами, с которыми не успел справиться сам Малфой. И вот он уже перед Гарри, со спущенными штанами, зацелованный, полураздетый, открытый: до россыпи родинок на левом плече, до белого звездчатого шрама, пересекающего грудь слева направо, расходящегося вниз, по животу, до бедра. 

С этого шрама Гарри и начинает. Как всегда, медленно, чутко ведет губами и языком от самого центра вдоль пересекающих ребра гладких белых рубцов. Кожа Малфоя солоноватая от пота и пропахла гарью. 

Да что там — они оба грязные, потные, с ног до головы в пыли и осыпавшемся крошеве от недавнего обвала. Но это не имеет ни малейшего значения. В крови бушует адреналин, а в голове воцарилась звенящая пустота, оставляющая пространство только для самых простых, инстинктивных движений.

Малфой вздрагивает, подбирается при каждом его прикосновении, и Гарри знает: то, что он делает, заводит Малфоя не меньше, чем его самого. Он слышит короткий вздох, чувствует пальцы Малфоя в своих волосах.

Гарри помнит наизусть каждую из этих линий, он мог бы нарисовать их вслепую — сетку бегущих по коже следов темного проклятья. Увидев их в самый первый раз, он замер, пораженный, очарованный, пристыженный. Это ведь он наградил Малфоя ими, давным-давно, бросив в него Сектумсемпру. 

Скулы, открытая шея и даже ключицы и грудь Малфоя покрываются рваным румянцем. Он всегда так краснеет, когда сильно возбуждается, вспоминает Гарри и сплевывает в ладонь. 

Член Малфоя ложится в руку, как влитой, как будто был создан именно для него. Гарри, размазывая по головке выступающую прозрачную каплю и уже заранее чувствуя на губах ее вкус, боится даже представить, что ведь могло больше никогда… 

— Гарри, — не слишком уверенно окликает Малфой, когда язык Гарри касается его напряженной уздечки. — Н-не надо. Местные наверняка уже сорвались по тревоге…

— Наплевать. Понял? — цедит Гарри. И думает, что боится вовсе не того, что местные коллеги застукают его с членом Малфоя во рту. Больше всего на свете он сейчас боится проснуться — в своей кровати, снова один.

— А…

— Шутишь?! Маги мы или не маги? Простейшее аврорское заклинание же…

Малфой смешно морщит нос, но ухмыляется от уха до уха.

— Ну, давай, полная свобода действий, аврор.

И Гарри действует. И больше ни о чем не думает.


End file.
